Talk:Ashe/@comment-24215867-20131126031742/@comment-5761259-20131222034305
Your build is VIABLE, but probably not the BEST. This is what I learned from maining ADC for a year. I'll try to avoid reiderating the cluster of word vomit that is above me. There are two main types of ADC. Those that rely on AA for their damage and those who can burst with spells. Examples of these would be Tristana, Ashe, and Vayne vs Ezreal, Lucian, and Graves. You can afford to go hard and high AD and pen on spell reliant champions since they gain so much from it. On AA dependent champs though, you can't really do that. You need a large amount of AS and crit as well because you have nothing to augment your damage. You have the AS more than covered in your build so bravo. I'm going to break down your items and what I would go instead and why now. Zerker's. Great, that's what I do till complete end game when I change to Merc Treads. BotRK: Situational item. Blade without it's active will deal more damage than a BT only when the enemy you're attacking has more than 2500 current health, not even max. Of course, the active gives you some damage and adds to Ashe's signature OP kite. If you need lifesteal, BT is basically your other option. Black Cleaver: If you are really ahead, or they aren't building armor because they're geniuses, this is good. Flat pen is better on low armor targets, CDR is meh on Ashe, AD amount is ok and passive and health are nice thought not necessary. Don't always get this, only get this when they aren't getting armor. You can basically apply this to Ghost Blade as well though the crit is better on it for you. LW: As I said, a only better as a pen item if they have high armor. Usually they do though so get this around 3rd item and you're usually golden. It gives more AD than either of the other pen items you had listed though so sometimes it's still more efficient. Hurricane: I cringe to say it but it's an ok pickup. I have bought this item twice ever. It gives the most AS and basically lets you potentially slow and damage 2 extra people which is cool and it can increase your DPS significantly. I would rather have a PD or Shiv. They give you the crit you need to have massive single target DPS, comperable AS, some movement speed to aid your kite, and great passives. Shiv is good if you're behind or split pushing which isn't the greatest idea on Ashe since you're very vulnerable to being ganked by multiple enemies. PD gives you the better late game, which is where Ashe shines anyways so it's usually what I go for. All that being said, here's what we have so far. Zerker's, BT or BotRK (you can get both sometimes), LW, and PD or Shiv. That's only 4 items though. Now as a crit reliant champion, not getting and IE is ridiculous. Get it first in fact. It is the highest DPS increasing item in game and will synergize well with the PD or Shiv you're going to want to pick up next. You should have a Vamp before IE is complete usually but it doesn't need to do anything get. Now you're usually at the point where LW is waranted. Next, you want a defensive item of some kind usually. Your two best options are GA, and Scimitar. Get Scimitar if they have lots of CC or a Zed cuz you can cleanse his ulti with it. Now you can take that vamp and determine if you want a BT or BotRK. If they're stacking health or you need some help kiting, Blade. If you want bigger crits and higher AD and life steal, get BT. You are now full build, Ashe's insane natural AS coupled with PD makes you shoot crazy fast, you crit 2/3 or so of the time, you have ~20% life steal, you can come back to life or laugh as you cleanse yourself, and a ton of AD. If they aren't even focusing you or you are insanely ahead, don't get the defense and get a BotRK cuz all the above reasons to get it.